


Early Morning Kisses and the Promise of Pancakes

by luckycharmdust



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Kissing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmdust/pseuds/luckycharmdust
Summary: Jet wakes up to their boyfriend making breakfast, but quickly distracts him.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Jet Star/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Early Morning Kisses and the Promise of Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Some JetCola fluff requested by @/piratecherricola on Tumblr  
> (Kobra and Jet and Cherri are in a poly relationship)

For once, Jet Star didn’t wake up to a clap, or to the sound of bikes racing by, or to Kobra kicking from a nightmare. Don’t get them wrong, they loved their boyfriend, but it was nice waking up to the sun filtering through the stained glass window in Cherri Cola’s room at Dr. Death Defying’s station. They threw on an oversized Mad Gear and the Missile Kid band shirt that they were pretty sure Kobra had stolen from a booth at a concert and Cherri had, in turn, stolen from him. It was nice, the shirt smelled like both of their boyfriends and mixed with the smell of breakfast coming from the makeshift kitchen.

“Pancakes?” Jet called when they walked into the kitchen, still rubbing their eyes sleepily. 

Cherri’s laugh rang out like windchimes. “You’ve never even had pancakes, baby. A true desert born. I am making some of Show Pony’s coffee on the stove though.”

“They’ll be mad,” Jet warned. “But it’s worth it.” They came up behind Cherri and hugged his waist. “Do you think Kobra will bring pancake mix back from the city? He keeps going on about how much he liked city food.”

“Hopefully,” Cherri sighed, voice tight. “I miss him.”

“I miss him too. But he’ll be back soon,” Jet reassured him.

Cherri smiled as an idea popped into his head. “In the meantime, we’ve got the place all to ourselves. Newsagogo dragged the rest of the crew to report on a black sand spot out in Zone 2.”

“And what are we going to do about that?” Jet said in a mischievous voice and started placing soft kisses on the back of Cherri’s neck. 

“I’m going to finish making this coffee.”

Jet fake pouted and muttered “you’re no fun,” but kept kissing Cherri. They knew from experience that it would only be a matter of time before Cherri gave up and kissed them back.

They were right, as always. Cherri turned around and draped his arms over Jet’s shoulders, kissing them hard on the mouth. Jet smiled into the kiss, and Cherri lifted them up onto the counter. Jet crossed their legs behind Cherri’s back and pulled him closer, tilting his head up with one finger so they could keep kissing him. His lips tasted like last night’s PowerPup, which wasn’t necessarily pleasant, but Jet didn’t mind.

When Jet deepened the kiss, Cherri slipped his hands under their shirt and traced soft circles by their waistband. Nothing sexual, just soft and loving. Jet couldn’t help but smile again.

Cherri pulled away from this kiss only long enough to ask, “What’s got you so happy, baby? You’re not a morning person.”

“You,” Jet answered sweetly. It may have been a cheesy romantic answer, but Jet really liked waking up in the same place as their boyfriend. It was much better than sneaking time to talk on the radio transmission between Dr. D’s station and the diner. 

“You’re adorable,” Cherri told them, and Jet leaned forward to kiss him again, more desperate this time, but Cherri pulled back. “The coffee. Gotta make sure it doesn’t boil over.”

Jet growled in frustration. “Fuck the coffee,” they said, and hopped down from the counter to sweep Cherri up in their arms bridal style. They carried him back to bed, stopping only to turn the stove off.

“Now it’ll be cold!” Cherri protested, but shut up pretty quickly as soon as Jet kissed his neck sloppily. “You know what? Coffee can wait.”


End file.
